


My Heart's a Stereo

by SiriusDair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and bill is annoyingly clingy, dipper is tired for some reason, like just good ol happy fluff, without any clue about basic bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusDair/pseuds/SiriusDair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill remained silent for a few moments before suddenly shoving himself up on his arms and staring at Dipper with an alarmed expression. "Pine Tree, what the fuck is in your chest?"</p><p>"In my what?"</p><p>"There is a thing ticking in your chest!" Bill exclaimed. "That can’t be normal!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's a Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 AM so sorry for any typos/errors in grammar

Dipper watched with pure elation as the door thudded closed behind Grunkle Stan, leaving the shack empty of anyone other than himself. It seemed almost too good to be true. Only when he heard the sound of an engine driving off into the distance did he allow himself to believe his fortune and sink down into the worn cushions of the living room couch.

Dipper gave a sigh of content as the sunlight-heated fabric warmed his skin. These last few days have been more than exhausting, and finally, finally he had a small period of time to himself. It felt like ages ago since he had just been able relax without having to worry about Stan punching a dream demon in the face, or said demon helping Mabel create a literal glitter bomb. And now he could.

Stan was out giving a particularly large tour, Mabel was at the Northwest's Manor with Pacifica, and Bill was out in the woods as he had been for the last two hours doing god only knows what. Usually he would be more than a little concerned that Bill was spending such a large amount of time alone and unmonitored, but at the moment he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even want to think about Bill or the portal or anything else, he could deal with all of that later. But right now was his time, and a nap sounded pretty damn good.

He rolled onto his side and nuzzled his face into the armrest, closing his eyes.

"Hiya, Pine Tree!" Bill chirped.

"Why?" Dipper groaned into the material pathetically.

He could practically hear Bill roll his eyes. "Geez kid, don't sound so happy to see me."

With reluctance (so, so much reluctance) Dipper opened his eyes. Bill leaned against the wall by the television, seeming to have appeared out of thin air. The demon smirked at the boy's annoyance.

"Bill," Dipper sighed, "whatever you want, hold it. I want to be left alone for a bit, okay?"

Bill's smirk blew into a full smile. "Wow, really?" he exclaimed dramatically. "That's exactly what I wanted, too! We can be alone together!"

"You know that's not- Wha- Hey!" Before a full protest could leave the human's mouth, Bill strided towards him and pushed Dipper's lower legs off the edge of couch before plopping down in the seat himself.

The demon made a show of stretching his limbs as he sat. "Ah, much better!"

Dipper rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the Bill full on. "I'm serious, Bill. Whatever you're here for, you're not getting it now. If ever."

"Ugh, quit being so negative Pine Tree," Bill chastised. "It's really unattractive."

Unattractive? Dipper rose his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Bill responded easily. "Now scoot over, would you? You're taking up the whole couch."

"Why should I? I was here first." A note of irritation rang in Dipper's voice. He felt slightly childish saying such a thing, but then decided he didn't care. He was tired, Bill was annoying, and he didn't want to move.

"Then you leave me no other choice," the demon announced before promptly falling over and landing directly on top of Dipper.

Sure, the demon had invaded Dipper's personal space plenty of times. At this point, it was a pretty regular occurrence. That still did not make him comfortable with it.

"Bill," he ground out, cheeks already tinting pink. "Get off of me."

"No."

"Bill!"

Dipper was overly aware of just how much heat was radiating off of the demon. Bill's higher than normal body temperature was quickly warming his legs and midsection and Dipper refused to acknowledge that, despite this, he still had to suppress a shiver.

"Hey kid, I gave you a fair chance to move over, and you rejected it. You better get comfortable, because I'm not going anywhere soon." To make his point the demon shifted around and wrapped his arms around Dipper's middle, using his chest as a pillow.

"Seriously, Bill?" Dipper whined. He could feel his face burning now and was thankful the demon was no longer looking at him. "I knew you were clingy but this is too much. Way too much. All I ask for is-"

"Quiet!" the demon hissed, suddenly serious and Dipper immediately stopped talking. Had he done something to make him upset?

Bill remained silent for a few moments before suddenly shoving himself up on his arms and staring at Dipper with an alarmed expression. "Pine Tree, what the _fuck_ is in your chest?"

"In my what?"

"There is a thing ticking in your chest!" Bill exclaimed. "That can’t be normal!"

"Are you talking about my heartbeat?"

"Heartbeat? What is the purpose of it?"

Dipper raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Um, to live?" Bill just stared at him like he had grown another head. "All humans have and require hearts to live, Bill. It sends oxygenated blood throughout our bodies." he continued. "A heartbeat is just the sound it makes while it does that." Dipper snickered loudly. "I thought you were supposed to be all-knowing or something. How do you not know what a heartbeat is?"

"Watch it, kid," Bill growled. Pride had always been the demon’s sore spot. "You couldn't even begin to comprehend the things I know. Who cares if I don't bother to educate myself your dumb biological functions?"

Dipper just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bill." It honestly didn't even matter. He only had about twenty more minutes until Grunkle Stan came back and he'd be damned if he was just going to waste anymore of it arguing. He tried to ignore his present situation as he turned his head away from the demon and closed his eyes, focusing on less on the body on top of him and more on the heaviness of his eyelids.

After only a minute or so while Bill seemed to cool off from his small outburst and settled back onto the human, hugging his middle once more and resting his head back on Dipper's chest. Dipper didn't miss the way the demon positioned his head so that his ear pressed flush to his chest, directly above the throbbing organ.

"Why did it slow down?" Bill mumbled after about a minute of silence.

"Huh?"

"It was faster when I first heard it. Now it's slower."

"Heartbeats change speeds all the time," Dipper explained. "It all has to do with how worked up or relaxed you are. Right now I'm falling asleep, so it's slower."

Bill just hummed in response, squeezing Dipper's middle slightly tighter and almost nuzzling his chest with the side of his head.

If Dipper was smarter, he might have questioned or even felt uncomfortable sleeping beneath a demon. But he was so tired, and if Bill really wanted to hurt him he could have done it a hundred times already, right?

And with that almost-comforting thought, Dipper fell unconscious.


End file.
